PVP Rules
PLAYER VS. PLAYER (PvP) Forgotten Realms Cormyr is a full PvP server. Logging onto FRC is providing consent to PvP. Player fighting is not encouraged but is tolerated if roleplayed at all times. This means that the killing or robbery of another player must be roleplayed at all times. Please roleplay all PvP encounters. This is a full PvP server. Anyone taking advantage of this will be asked to leave or demoted in the form of xp. Griefing and Powerkilling is certainly not allowed. In essence, keep obtrusive behavior to a minimum and everything will work out fine. If you enter PvP against another player and should your character happen to die, we ask that you disregard the last half hour of real life memory, even in the event you are raised. The result of a death in PvP is that your character will not be able to remember what happened during the fight, or even who killed him/her. Consider this before entering into PvP. Rules of Engagement: 1) Players do not need to ask for permission before engaging in PvP. 2) Players engaging in PvP must toggle the intended target to hostile prior to engagement. All players in the same party that are to engage in PvP must also toggle the intended target(s) to hostile. 3) It is not against the server rules to fight within town, though you may be subject to arrest if witnessed. (Whether this be by town guard, militia member, clergy, *insert npc witness*) Thus, it is always best to try and take fights outside of city limits (or away from witnesses) whenever possible. Keep in mind that while walking the streets of ALL settlements there are literally scores of unrepresented people around. Due to the limitations of the game engine, we obviously cannot add all the people of Cormyr into the module, but the population of Cormyr currently stands at (an estimated) 1,360,800 people. Odds are good that there is always someone around (within settlement areas) that can see what you are doing. Contact a DM if you have questions regarding unrepresented NPC witnesses prior to your engagement. 4) If you are toggled hostile this may or may not mean that you are about to be attacked. Knowing that you have been toggled hostile is OOC information and your character should continue about his behavior. He/she should not opt to "gear up" or drink all of his/her buffing potions, as quite often being toggled hostile does not mean you are about to be attacked. There are spells whose effects will not work properly on PCs unless they are toggled hostile, for example, and there is also the possibility that you are being toggled hostile as the result of one who feels his own attack is imminent and may fear you and/or anyone to be the intended assassin. You should not become upset and you should not begin to badger the one who has toggled you hostile. There is very likely to be RP involved that they cannot explain to you in such tells, nor should you ever ask them too. 5) You must engage the PvP in the armor you have EQUIPPED...you cannot swap armor out moments prior to a PvP just because you've been caught 'with your pants down'. 6) There is to be NO GRIEFING in PvP. Griefing is the act of repeated harrassment or killing of another player. Players may engage in PvP with as many players per day as they wish...but they may only engage each player ONCE, regardless of that players character. (example: Lv 2 Gnome Wizard loses in a PvP encounter, then logs in his Lv 23 1/2 Orc Barbarian to 'settle the score'...This is unacceptable behavior that will lead to the offender being banned from the server.) Players may not use their alternate characters to exact revenge, as this involves the sharing of information between their characters. Choose to err on the side of caution as there is ZERO tolernance for this. 7) Face the consequences of your actions. It is considered extremely poor form to log out in the face of PvP (though crashes can happen - in the event that you crash or had it is best to send or post a note of apology asap through the forums.) It is unacceptable to log out a PC to avoid a conflict or the consequences of his/her actions, only to log on another PC and continue playing. Use common sense and when in doubt contact a DM before proceeding. Failure to abide by these rules can result in your ban from the server, so please follow these rules. THEFT Theft is allowed on the server, so long as it is roleplayed at all times. Whether by highway robbery, alley muggings or simple-pickpocketing, theft needs to be roleplayed. Simply standing near someone and spamming your quick-keyed pick-pockets slot is not acceptable. Abuse of theft will not be tolerated. Stealing a character's most prized possessions is also not allowed. The general rule of thumb is that if an item is valued at more than 500 gold, then that item MUST be returned. Use common sense. If you would not want it stolen from your own character, be considerate and find a way to get it back to them. Remember that there is a real person on the other end that may have worked very hard to obtain that item. (Note: To clarify: The item must be returned before you log out, not necessarily immediately. However, should you keep the item you must provide the roleplay opportunities for the other character to 'play detective' or otherwise allow for the items return. A quick OOC tell to that player to let him know that you fully intend to see the item returned, so that he doesn't freak out in the event should you crash) The prefered way of handling an items return is in character. The item can be 'turned in' to the law, the 'funny gnome' in the corner could be framed for the theft, or you could merely go with a quick "Hey, I think you dropped this back there..." if you are in a hurry. If however, due to OOC factors (time restraints etc...) you cannot handle the situation in character either contact a DM or send a tell to the "victim" and arrange for the item's return out of character. Just act responsibly on this and theft can be used as a means to foster some truly excellent roleplaying. Category:Introduction